El deseo de vosotros
by Chirly19
Summary: Primer capitulo, especial Halloween. Una noche de campamento comienzan a contar historias realmente aterradoras para los pobres chicos y chicas
1. Unas Historias Terrorificas

**El deseo de los idiotas**

**Cap 1 (especial de hallowen)**

**Unas terroríficas historias **

**(no apta para cobardes jeje mentira solo les advierto que los personajes sufrirán mucho en alguna de las historias)**

…

Todos los meses era divertido organizar un campamento a las afueras de la gran ciudad de Inazuma.

Después de todo el estrés de las tareas durante la semana era agotador y se merecían un descanso

Endo fue el primero en llegar al bosque, aún era temprano y el sol todavía no se ocultaba pero el capitán estaba tan entusiasmado pues era el primer campamento en donde se reunirían todos hasta los que vivian lejos

A los pocos minutos llegaban Kazemaru y Aki

-Endo-kun! Hola! –le saluda Aki dándole una de las galletas que había preparado para todos pero en especial para su amor secreto.

-Endo acaso es eso un balón? – pregunta Kazemaru señalando su bolso

-sii! Si futbol esto no sería divertido

-como digas – dicen resoplando salvo Aki que sonreía un poco

-chicos hola! – ese grito solo podría ser de una persona, era Haruna quien venía con una canasta en su mano y corriendo, detrás de ella venían su hermano Kido, de seguido Sakuma y Fudo.

-Hola Haruna quieres venir un momento – le llama Aki para que la ayudara con las provisiones

Un poco más tarde llega Goenji con su hermanita Yuka, Natsumi con Fuyupe y Toromaru con Tobitaka

Prepararon todo y esperan por otros amigos, algunos que no vivían en la misma ciudad y fueron invitados

-hay vienen! – exclama Haruna

-hola! – saludan Fubuki, Tsunami, Kogure, Tachimukai, Lika e Ichinose que fueron traídos por Toko ya que ella se había ofrecido a recogerlos en la estación.

Cayó la noche y ya todos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata mientras asaban malvaviscos

-tengo una idea contemos historias de terror! –exclama Endo

-mejor no me dan miedo – dice Toromaru

-nada de eso! Yo comienzo! –dice Lika

Todos se colocan atentos a la historia que contaría Lika, incluso Toromaru ya estaba asustado y ni se diga de Haruna que ya se había colocado al lado de su hermano tomándole del brazo.

-esta es la historia del grito

-que el grito no es una película? –dice Goenji siendo apoyado por Kazemaru, Natsumi y Kido quienes afirmaban

-jum bueno si pero esta es mi versión de la historia! – refuta Lika

-ya comienza Lika que importa lo que digan –le dice Ichinose sonriendo

-ahh tan querido Ichinose!

-comienza! – gritan todos

Lika: aquí voy… eran las doce de la noche y no había ni un alma por aquellas calles solitarias solo una persona, el rostro de aquella niña, aquella niña hermosa que podía engañar a cualquiera su pasado era lo único que la mantenía viva…

/historia/

-lalalala! – canta la pequeña niña de sonrisa encantadora tenía un moño naranja, lentes rojos, cabello azul, ojos verdes, y usaba el uniforme el instituto Raimon su nombre era Haruna Otoshima

…

- que yoo! – exclama Haruna interrumpiendo la narración de Lika

-si! Ahora déjame seguir

…

-one-chaaan! – grito la pequeña llamando a su hermano pero como está sola en aquella calle nadie la pudo oír. De pronto corre una brisa muy fría levantando la falda de la pequeña revelando sus pantis color rojo.

…

-likaa! – grita Haruna muy avergonzada

-jajajaja – rien los demas

-es mi historia!

…

Haruna corrió por un callejón y este resulto sin salida, la pobre estaba muy asustada y el viento soplaba con más fuerza que antes moviendo su cabello, de repente se escucha el susurro de una voz muy tenebrosa

-quien esta hay? – dice haruna muy asustada y retrocediendo hacia el muro – aaah! – grita al sentir que su piel tocaba la fría y húmeda pared

De repente baja su mirada lentamente hacia un costado viendo una figura realmente aterradora, un rostro blanco con grandes ojos negros se quedaban observándola, Haruna abre los ojos lo más que podía y comienza a temblar.

El niño era mucho menor que ella, tenía un rostro blanco y cabello corto liso, coloca su mano sobre el estómago de Haruna

….

-aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Basta ya para! – exclama Haruna abrazando a su hermano, quien también estaba asustado, al igual que el resto que lucían muy pálidos.

-termínala la dejaste en suspenso! – dice Tsunami intrigado por qué sucedería después

-ok a petición del publico continuo…

…

Haruna grita fuertemente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

-haruna! Haruna! – la sacude alguien para que se tranquilizara

-hum no no no – mueve su cabeza temblando

-vamos tranquila soy yo Fubuki – le dice sonriendo y ella abre los ojos tranquilizándose

…

-porque Fubuki! Porque no yo! – exclama Kido en desacuerdo con la historia

-porque yo quiero!

…

-Fubuki-chan estoy perdida quiero ver a mi hermano – dice la pequeña aun asustada pero más tranquila que antes

-si claro – salen del callejón, de pronto nuevamente el mismo viento aparece, Haruna se aferra al brazo de Fubuki

-Fubuki tengo miedo

No escucha ninguna respuesta y al darse cuenta ve que Fubuki estaba completamente helado y sus ojos estaban muy distanciados

-Fubuki-chan! Fubuki! – le jala del brazo pero no había ninguna reacción, se asoma del otro lado de Fubuki y otra vez al niño, Haruna vuelve a abrir sus ojos asustada.

El niño estaba agarrado de la mano de Fubuki

….

Fubuki en el campamento estaba arropado con su bufanda y le temblaban los labios, en eso Goenji coloca su mano sobre la de él pues estaba tan atento a la historia y quiso asustarlo un poco

-aah! – grita Fubuki recogiendo sus piernas y metiendo la cabeza entre estas

-jaja tranquilo Fubuki solo fui yo – dice Goenji y los demás aunque asustados reían un poco.

..

-no! – Haruna cae al suelo al ver como el niño apretaba la mano de Fubuki y escuchaba como le partía los huesos de sus dedos…

…

-aaaahh! Lika! Yaa! – grita Haruna, Natsumi, Aki, Endo, Tachimukai y Toromaru que eran los más asustados. Al contrario de Fudo, Tsunami, Toko y Kogure que estaban emocionados por seguir escuchando, el resto estaban normales pero si con un poco de miedo

-no voy a parar!... a seguir!

…

Haruna volvió a gritar y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, esta vez duro muchos minutos así, hasta que escucha unos pasos acercándose detrás de ella.

-No por favor… - susurra

-Haruna? – era una voz bastante familiar, y no, no era su hermano esta vez era Goenji

..

-cuando rayos aparezco –dice Kido nuevamente en desacuerdo

-jum….

…

-Goenji eres tú? – pregunta ella sin abrir sus ojos todavía

-sí que te ocurre porque estas sentada en esta calle tan solitaria – le pregunta acercándose

-hum – ella abre sus ojos para ver a Goenji frente a ella –Goenji llévame con mi hermano por favor – le pide tomándole de las manos, algo que hace ruborizarlo un poco.

-si ven – le ayuda a levantarse y cruzan la calle. Todo iba normal pasaron por el parque agarrados de mano pero había un silencio inquietante

-Goenji te puedo preguntar algo – dice Haruna amablemente

-no – responde directamente

En ese momento el mismo viento de antes vuelve a soplar ocasionando un fuerte escalofrío a Haruna y el presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir.

Goenji señalo al frente y Haruna observa…

..

En el campamento Goenji señala hacia la fogata – hay…-indica con fría voz

-aaaah! – gritan todos que estaban concentrados y al ver a Goenji que señalaba se asustaron mas incluso los que no estaban asustados y la narradora Lika.

-p***Goenji no hagas eso! – grita Lika molesta

-ok continua…

…

Dos enormes perros negros, gruñían y mostraban sus filosos dientes, Haruna iba a comenzar a correr pero no podía Goenji la tenía agarrada fuertemente y el parecía que no tenía intención de moverse.

-Goenji! Vamos corre! Goenjii! Sueltammee! Vamos! – grita Haruna desesperada y más al ver que los dos animales infernales se acercaban con propósito de atacar –Goenjii!

-ah! – uno de los perros se lanza sobre Goenji, Haruna se cae de rodillas y cubre su cabeza con las manos, alza su mirada para ver qué había ocurrido puesto que no escucho algún ladrido o quejido.

Al ver donde estaba Goenji, no había precisamente un perro, sobre su pecho estaba sentado aquel niño fantasmal, con las piernas recogidas gira a ver a Haruna y la mira fríamente

–noo! Que ocurre! – vuelve Haruna a cerrar sus ojos temblando.

….

-Lika ya para que acaso me odias? –pregunta Haruna con mirada asustadiza

-tranquila Haruna ya pronto terminaré

-más te vale que yo aparezca – dice Kido

-tendrás una actuación especial

….

Haruna se quedó dormida en el césped del parque eran las tres de la mañana y no había nadie que la salvara

-Haruna-chan? – se pregunta alguien que pasaba por ahí y se acerca a la pequeña niña que ni en sus sueños estaba tranquila.

Mueve su hombro para despertarla, ella abre los ojos lentamente viendo el rostro de un chico amable, era….

No, no era su hermano

-Tachimukai… - susurra ella cansada y tal vez feliz

..

-likaa….- Kido le lanza una mirada

-déjame seguir caray!

…

-que tienes Haruna que haces tan lejos de tu casa

-dime que no estoy soñando –dice ella con lágrimas en sus ojos

-eh no… - responde un tanto confundido

-dime que eres real – insiste Haruna, y sus lágrimas comienzan a correr despacio por sus mejillas

-soy real y te lo demostrare – toma sus manos –si ves puedes sentirme, puedes oírme, puedes verme

-hum… - aún no estaba segura, ya se había equivocado dos veces –pero…

-también puedes olerme y probarme

…

-O/O – Se sorprenden todos, incluido Tachimukai que jamás se imaginaria diciendo eso.

Lika estaba tan concentrada en su historia que ni se da cuenta de lo sorprendidos que estaban todos.

…

La pequeña Haruna sonríe limpiando sus ojos, Tachimukai sonríe y le da un abrazo, un abrazo reconfortante que pasa a ser un largo beso en los labios lleno de amor y pasión, se tiran sobre el césped mientras levantaban sus vestimentas…

..

-likaaaaa! – gritan Kido, Haruna y Tachimukai estos últimos más rojos que un tomate

-dejen que siga! – pide Tsunami

-que no ven que aquí está mi hermana yuka! – exclama Goenji al fin dándose cuenta de su presencia, la pequeña esta aterrada y paralizada con la historia desde hace rato

-viene niño blanco – repetía Yuka una y otra vez

-si vamos sigue, de historia de terror pasó a ser un hentai –dice Fudo sonriendo con ganas de seguir escuchando

-mejor cállate Fudo! – le amenaza Kido

-ok… ya

…

De pronto alguien se acerca y jala al chico de su suéter, era el monstruo de los gafas y rastas! Arroja a Tachimukai…

..

-likaa! –exclama Kido muy molesto y los demás ríen

-hum bueno ya eso ultimo no paso

…

Tachimukai llevo a Haruna a su casa donde Kido la recibió y a Tachimukai le recibió con un rodillo y unos rulos. Y este es el fin

…

-¬¬….

-qué? Eso es todo!- exclaman todos

-si pues reclámenle al señor Kido que no me dejo continuar – dice Lika cruzando sus brazos

-me gusto esa historia! – exclama Endo

-ahora quien quiere contar otra? –pregunta Aki

-yo! Yo! –dice Toko

-que sea mejor que la de Lika – dice Kido

-aquí voy… Esta es la historia de un asesino que buscaba venganza, basada en películas japonesas y en viernes 13

-eh hoy es 13 -dice Kazemaru

-y es viernes tambien – dice sakuma agregando más miedo

-coñ! No me asusten! – exclama Tobitaka que había guardado silencio desde hace rato

Se escuchan unos grillos y todos se miran entre sí, miran a sus espaldas y se acercan más a la fogata.

….

/historia/

En un viejo campamento varios jóvenes tomaban unas vacaciones de verano

Estaba un pelicafe interactivo llamado Endo quien había venido con su bella y sexy novia Aki

..

-cof cof…toko – masculla Aki sonrojada

-como dijo Lika es mi historia!

…

Tambien estaban dos chicas que luchaban por la atención de aquel pelicafe, Natsumi y Fuyupe.

Tres guapos chicos que buscaban divertirse un rato con las chicas, Kazemaru, Fudo y Goenji

Llgaron al campamento y fueron recibidos por una jovencita llamada Haruna.

..

-Otra vez yoo!

-pues claro yo jamás me metería en mi propia historia

..

Pasaron bien el resto del día hasta que llego la noche, se fueron hacia el bosque para acampar bajo las estrellas, cada uno tomo su lugar.

Endo y Aki se arroparon con la misma manta, mientras las dos chicas Natsumi y Fuyupe solo los miraban a ambos algo celosas

-Fuyupe deberíamos darnos por vencidas – dice una de ellas muy triste

-si tal vez – resopla la otra

-hola chicas alguna de ustedes me acompaña al lago – dice Goenji acercándose a ellas, Natsumi acepta a ir con él y se van.

Mientras Fuyupe se queda sola jugando con sus dedos

En la cabaña Kazemaru había decidido quedarse pero lo que no sabía era que aquella chica Haruna era el fantasma de una bruja de esas muy malas.

-Kazemaru porque no fuiste con los demás –pregunta colocándose al frente

-porque no quise – responde viéndola y se sonroja al verla con traje de brujita

-te gusta mi vestido!

-eh algo

-jum – sonríe peligrosamente y toma un fosforo, lo enciende y ríe

-que…que… vas hacer – se asusta Kazemaru…

…

-basta Toko! – se levanta Haruna –que tienen contra mí! Porque me ponen con todos!, Fubuki, Goenji, Tachimukai, Kazemaru, etc, etc.. Saben que me voy a dormir! – se va hacia la tienda y se acuesta

Ni le prestan atención y Toko sigue con la historia

..

En el bosque cerca del lago Goenji mete sus pies en el agua

-ven Natsumi no esta tan fría

-hum si – camina hacia él y también entra

-nademos un rato – dice Goenji quitándose su camisa

-no se na…- se queda en silencio al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca, terminando por sonrojarse

-anda no te meterás con ropa - le jala del brazo y se van a lo mas profundo

…

-blah! Blah! La! La! – Goenji hablaba fuerte y cubría los oídos de su hermanita quien no paraba de preguntar

-onee-chan porque te bañaste con Natsumi, Onne-chan porque querías tener a Natsumi cerquita y sin ropa.. Porque…

-ya ves lo que causan sus historias pervertidas! – exclama Goenji llevándose a su hermanita a la tienda para convencerla de que solo era una historia.

-Toko quieres parar con esa parte – dice Natsumi apenada

-ok…

…

Fuyupe se había quedado dormida cuando alguien le abraza por el cuello

-hum… - se sonroja y gira a ver quién era – Fudo eehh

-quieres regresar no te quedaras dormida aquí tonta o si?

-eh no… - se levanta y se da cuenta de que Endo y Aki no estaban.

-vamos –extiende su mano

-aaah! Fudo que te paso en la mano! – exclama Fuyupe al ver que tenía su mano llena de sangre

-aah! Aah! – Fudo se sorprende porque no se había nada cuenta antes, de repente se queda paralizado y se da vuelta lentamente.

-aah! Fudo! – grita Fuyupe al ver que tenía un arpón en su espalda

…

-aaah! Toko! No! Me aterra la sangre! – se levanta Fuyupe y corre hacia la tienda.

-woo! Woo! Continua! – dice Fudo emocionado

…

Fuyupe lo ve caer al suelo y de pronto ve una sombra frente a ella lo que le indicaba que alguien estaba detrás de ella y podía ser el asesino

Ella corre lo más que puede, sentía que la estaba persiguiendo aunque no fuera así.

-aah! Noo! Bastaa! – grita kazemaru mientras era perseguido por Haruna que esta vez llevaba un tarro de gasolina y un encendedor.

-jejejeje no huyas Kaze-kun solo quiero quemarte y calentarte un poco – dice tiernamente

-no podrías calentarme de otra forma? –le sugiere tratando de sonreír.

-hum…. Esta bien

..

-Toko estas provocando que yo también me valla – dice Kazemaru

-y yo también – dice Kido

-vamos Kido no te fuiste con la historia de Lika ahora que te vayas con esta

…

Natsumi y Goenji nadaban muy juntos en el lago, tanto que comenzaron a besarse y a tocarse por todas partes

..

-to..ko…- dice Natsumi sonrojada y moviendo su cabeza en negación

-sorry, si no quieres oír puedes irte también

….

-Goenji por favor soy toda tuya – lo abraza, de repente alguien o algo agarra la pierna de Natsumi

-aah! Que es! – exclama al sentir que la jalaban

-que ocurre Natsumi? –pregunta Goenji

-mi pie! Alguien me esta jalando!

-no puede ser! – Goenji sin soltar a Natsumi mete su cabeza para ver de qué se trataba y lo que vio no fue muy agradable.

Un rostro arrugado, sin ojos y cabello largo enredado cubierto de sangre

-aah! – Goenji patea a aquella criatura terrorífica mientras Natsumi también trataba de zafarse

-Goenji ayúdame! Aah! – la jalan hasta quedar completamente dentro del agua comenzando ella a perder oxigeno

-Natsumi! – Goenji trata de sacarla pero la criatura tenía más fuerza – vamos sueltalaa! – patea nuevamente y de pronto la suelta

-Natsumi? – la levanta un poco dándose cuenta de que estaba ahogada –noo! – nada rápido hasta la orilla para ver si podía resucitarla

-despierta Natsumi! Vamos! – le da respiración boca a boca pero fue inútil – no… - sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y empuña su mano

Endo y Aki se habían ido a caminar por los alrededores hasta que encontraron un extraño garaje

-woo! Mira Aki es un horno de esos antiguos!

-si? Valla increíble – Aki se acerca mirando hacia dentro de este, de repente una mano le toma del brazo, dicha mano era completamente negra como si estuviera rostizada

-Endo… - le llama Aki en voz baja

-si qué? – se acerca y ve la mano – eh?

-aaah! – Jala a Aki hacia dentro del horno –endo!

-Aki! – le agarra de la cintura para que no siguieran jalándola

Aki solo podía ver aquella mano que la jalaba, entonces alzo su vista y vio una máscara frente a ella –aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Endoo!

-resistee! – Endo ahora solo tenía que sostenerla de las piernas –no dejare que te lleve! – jala con fuerza y Aki sale cayendo sobre él

-estas bien

-vámonos Endo vámonos de aquí! – ambos salen corriendo

…

Endo estaba pálido y Aki tenía sus ojos bien abiertos, en cuanto a Natsumi estaba llorando porque había muerto.

-no te quejes Natsumi mira que yo fui el primero en morir –dice Fudo

-Toko dime quien más va a morir –pregunta Aki

-esperen…

…

Goenji llevo a Natsumi en sus brazos donde habían acampado, allí encontró a Fudo muerto y se pregunta si los demás estarían bien. Coloca el cuerpo de Natsumi cerca de la fogata que aún seguía encendida y la abriga con una de las sabanas que había traído.

Haruna había encontrado otra forma de calentar a Kazemaru, y no era precisamente lo que este quería. Lo había encerrado en una gran olla con agua apunto de hervir

-harunaa! Sacammee! Vamoooss!- sudaba como un pollo mientras golpeaba los costados

-hasta que estés caliente

-ya lo estoy! Sacamee!

-hum esta bien –lo saca –demuestralo

-que?

-si ven dame un abrazo! – abre sus brazos y este la recibe

-si eh.. haruna? – levanta su rostro y se da cuenta de que no respiraba –ah? Haruna?

Resulto ser solo un espíritu perdido que se apodero del cuerpo de Haruna solo para cumplir lo que más deseaba dicho fantasma, recibir un abrazo.

-qué raro – Kazemaru escucha los gritos de Fuyupe y sale a ver que sucedía

-Kazemaru! Kazemaru! – cae al suelo Fuyupe

-fuyupe? – Kazemaru la levanta y ve su rostro pálido y sin vida.

Goenji llega y también se acerca – que le ocurrió

-no lo se

Fuyupe toce y sangre comienza a salir de su boca

-aah! Que rayos pasa aquí! – exclama Goenji

-Haruna y ahora Fuyupe

-haruna tambien?, vi a Fudo muerto y Natsumi eh también lo está

-goenjii! – exclama Endo acercándose, los cuatro comienzan a hablar sobre todo lo que sucedió, de repente ven a un hombre con una motosierra en su mano

-aaaaaaaaaaaaah! –los 4 se montan al vehículo y arrancan

-quien es ese!

-no lo se!... – mientras iban por el camino pasan por un acantilado y de pronto el mismo hombre se atraviesa a mitad de camino haciendo que el conductor en este caso Endo perdiera el control, y los frenos que estaba cortados no funcionaran, el auto cae colina abajo sin dejar ningún sobreviviente..

….

-O.O!... – toromaru, Ichinose, Kido, Sakuma, fubuki y tachimukai

- Y.Y….- Aki, Natsumi, Kazemaru, Endo… Haruna, Fuyupe y Goenji que habían vuelto para escuchar el final

-XD….- Tsunami, Kogure, Fudo, lika y Tobitaka

-que linda historia – dice Lika

-lindaaaaa! – exclama el resto

Después de escuchar esas historias ninguno podía dormir así que se quedaron más tiempo alrededor de la fogata

* * *

><p><strong>jejeje como asuste a estos chicos, la historia toda no es de terror solo este capitulo... los primeros dos reviews saldran el proximo capitulo<strong>

**espero que les halla gustado y hasta el proxi cap...**


	2. ChibiAlien y sentimientos

**El deseo de vosotros**

**Cap 2**

**Sentimientos ocultos**

*** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes para esta historia**

***"entre comillas" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Aki-nee.19: Gracias a todos por leer! n.n si se fijaron cambie el nombre del fic jeje el otro era momentáneo (soy mala colocando titutos)**

**Los dos primeros reviews usuarios: (Alai Skyatar y Shizuka Goenji) aparecen en este capítulo espero y les guste… ah cada dos capítulos habrá un especial llamado:….**

**ChibiAlien! 33****^ c ^33**

**Si me inspire gracias a Chibi Hetalia pero es muy diferente ahora a leer**

…

**Las tres ardillas**

Tres ardillas daban saltos jugando y recogiendo nueces como su padre lo había ordenado, estas tres ardillas no eran mas que Mido, Hiro y Ulvi, andaban de árbol en árbol, de arbusto en arbusto corriendo para ver quien obtenia la mayor cantidad de nueces y sorprender a padre.

-como nuez! Voy a ganar! Así padre me querrá más! – canta la ardilla azul recogiendo sus nueces

-soy muy malo! robaré las nueces de ulvi para que padre me regale golosinas – canta la ardilla roja esperando el momento oportuno para robarle

-me da flojera recoger nuez siempre me las como, mejor lo delato con padre – canta la verde sin lograr una rima.

-ya dejen de cantar pendejos! – exclama la ardilla mayor, Hitomi –Hiro no robes! Mido no seas chismoso! Y ya demen lo que recogieron

Asienten y entregan las nueces que habían recogido

-ahora pueden irse a jugar!

-nee-chan que pasó con nagu y suzu? –pregunta Hiro

-eh…ellos…eh

-sii.. porque peleaban el otro día? – pregunta Mido

-eh… no peleaban – responde Hitomi tratando de evadir el tema

-entonces porque nagu estaba pegándole con la cola! – exclama Hiro

-y mordiendo su orejita!- prosigue mido, Ulvi solo los veía moviendo su cabeza apenada

Y suzu gritaba! – insiste Hiro y luego seguía mido imitando a suzu

-noo! No! Soy niño!

-y nagu entonces le jalaba de su cola

-y luego…suzu

-ya callense! –grita hitomi –olvidenlos por favor- dice y se va

-ustedes son tontos o que! –los regaña ulvi

-porque? –pregunta los dos inocentementes

-por nada vamos a jugar! –las tres ardillas se van hacia el campo de rosas y comienzan a jugar a las escondidas.

-te ví Mido!

-aam

-Hiro te ví!

-naa.. no vale!

Después de un rato Ulvi se duerme, mientras Mido y Hiro se fueron hacia un campamento

-Mira Hiro comida!

Había un monton de botellas de cerveza, papitas fritas, dulces, de todo, se indicaba que había sido una gran fiesta, incluso habían personas desmayadas

-vamos! – Hiro y Mido revisan el lugar

Shizuka: ardilla! –grita una chica cargando a Mido en sus brazos

-aah suéltame! –grita Mido mordiendo su mano y esta lo tira al suelo

Shizuka: ardilla mala! La próxima te mando a volar!

En cuanto a Hiro lo tenía otra chica cargado mientras le hacía cosquillas y acariciaba su pelaje

-ooh… si sigue que rico! – se sonrojaba Hiro sonriendo

-pervertido Hiro! – grita Mido envidioso por lo que se acerca a la chica para que tambien lo cargara

Alia: no crees que son lindos?

Shizuka: si hermosos

Alia: esta será niña? O niño?

Shizuka: tengo una idea!

A los pocos minutos les estaban dando de tomar alcohol a las dos ardillas

Alia: jeje veamos que pasa si le damos cerveza -

Shizuka: jaja ahora… - colocan a las ardillas en el suelo

-hiro te odio!

-mido yo tambien! – se gritan y se tambalean de un lado para otro

-mejor no peleemos Hiro! Yo te quiero!

-yo tambien hermano de otra madre!- se abrazan fuertemente

-hay que lindoos! – exclaman ambas -bailen! – les colocan música de un mp3 y comienzan a bailar

Alia: jajaja que lindos!

-eh! No tan cerca! – hiro empuja a Mido y comienzan a pelear golpeándose

Shizuka: aww asi es el amor

Alia: si!

Las ardillas regresan al campo donde Ulvi los esperaba ya despierta

-donde se habían metido! – exclama y ambos se tiran sobre ella abrazándola

-Hiro! Mido! Quítense!

-te quiero ulvi te quiero! – decían ambos frotando sus caras contra ella

-hiro! Mido! – se sonroja tratando de apartarlos, lo logra y sale corriendo.

Detrás de ella venían saltando alegres

-que les pasaa! –grita Ulvi y se cae, los dos la atrapan de la cola

-es miaa! – grita Mido jalando de un lado

-noo es miaaa! – grita Hiro jalando del otro

-mi colitaa! –lloraba Ulvi

-es mi colitaa!

-mi colitaa!

-¬.¬…. – Ulvi estaba cansada de oírlos gritar

En eso Hitomi llega

-nee-chan!- Ulvi corre detrás de ella

-que pasa?

-Mido y Hiro me quieren abusar de mí! – grita llorando

-ah si? – Hitomi los atrapa a ambos – eso indica que es momento de castrarlos! – dice con una sonrisa

-nooooooooooooooo! – gritan aterrados hiro y mido recogiendo sus patas

-jajaja – rie Ulvi haciéndole mofas.

…

…

**Mido: porque rayos nos harian eso?**

**-porque es mi historia! Próximo ChibiAlien "Suzuno en el país de las maravillas" XD no es lo que aparenta -.- Jeje ahora si el capitulo 2**

**...**

Aun reunidos frente a la fogata sin saber que hacer una nueva idea le surge a Endo

Juguemos futbol!

-Estas loco! Son como las nueve de la noche!

-el futbool no tiene horario!- se levanta pateando el balón que casi cae sobre la fogata

-endoo! –gritan todos cansados y con mucho sueño

-ya amargados – se vuelve a sentar frunciendo el ceño

-chicoos miren una estrella fugaz! –grita Lika señalando hacia arriba

-pidan un deseoo! – exclama aki y todos piden uno cerrando sus ojos

-digan que pidieron! –dice Endo

-no se puede decir endo – le dice Natsumi

-ah no se atreven, yo diré el mío – dice Lika levantándose

-no es necesario que te levantes Lika- le dice Haruna entre risas

-eh claro mi deseo es – cierra sus ojos juntándose sus manos – levantarme todos los días al lado de un lindo chico- se sonroja soñando

Todos se quedan viéndola

-bi..bien por Lika quien sigue? –pregunta Toko

-yo deseo tener un auto último modelo para pasear por la playa – dice Goenji

-wo Goenji! Que lujos te das! – exclama Endo diciendo su deseo, seguido de Aki, luego Sakuma y así sucesivamente hasta que todos dicen su deseo.

-auu! –bosteza Lika medio cerrando sus ojos y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Toko

-lika muévete! – se da cuenta y ya estaba dormida, resopla y observa a los demás. Endo estaba dormido abrazando su balón mientras Aki lo observaba con una sonrisa. Haruna se había quedado dormida en las piernas de su hermano, quien estaba despierto hablando con Sakuma en voz baja.

Tobitaka seguía despierto viendo el fuego al igual que Goenji quien además estaba pendiente de que su hermanita no despertara

-Natsumi no crees que debemos irnos a dormir adentro de las tiendas aquí hay muchos inseptos –le dice Toko

-hum si pero miralos algunos ya están dormidos – dice señalando a Kogure, Toramaru y Tachimukai

-oigan quienes vienen a la tienda – pregunta Kazemaru

-nosotras! – dicen Natsumi y Toko que eran las únicas chicas despierta aunque tambien Aki quien decide quedarse

-pero Aki no estas mejor aca dentro? –le dice Natsumi tratando de convencerla para que no se quedara al lado de Endo

-eh si

-anda Natsumi –le dice Toko jalándole del brazo y esta libera un pequeño quejido

Tobitaka, Tsunami, Fudo, sakuma y Goenji se van también a dormir en las tiendas, Kido se queda dormido al igual que Fubuki.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y aun todos dormían comodamente

-hum dormí afuera? – se levanta Haruna frotando sus ojos dándose cuenta que no había mas nadie despierto o eso creía, camina entre los demás que estaban dormidos y por accidente golpea el pie de Fubuki

-hum – se queja un poco, Haruna coloca su mano de su boca muy preventiva a que no despertara

Fubuki que dormía de lado abre sus ojos y se levanta un poco viendo a Haruna

-Fubuki lo siento te desperté –dice ella bajando su mirada

-no hay problema –le sonríe típicamente haciendo que se sonroje

Del otro lado Tachimukai quien había despertado antes los veía asi que se da vuelta con tristeza.

Mas tarde ya todos habían despertado y estaban preparándose para irse pero antes tomaron un rico capuchino que Natsumi había ordenado traer, algunos hasta tomaron café y otros prefirieron tomarlo con leche

-hey antes de irnos podemos jugar! – dice Endo tomando el balón

-si vamos a quitarle las ganas a Endo de jugar – dice Goenji y los demás acceden

-dividámonos yo… –propone Kido siendo interrumpido por Fudo

-yo seré el capitán del equipo! –dice Fudo

-se supone que voy a ser yo! –responde Kido molesto

-no esta vez o

-ya! Yo lo decidiré! – dice Toko – equipo uno capitán Lika!

-sii!

-equipo dos capitán yo!

-eh? – exclaman todos

-vamos las chicas tambien podemos ser capitanes!

-lo que digan ahora a jugar!

Se dividen de esta forma equipo de Lika conformado por Endo, Sakuma, Toramaru, Ichinose, Tsunami y Kazemaru, y el equipo de Toko, Goenji, Kido, Fudo, Tachimukai, Fubuki, Tobitaka y Kogure, Toko haría de Arbitro

-preparados! – grita Toko indicando la señal para que comenzaran

Goenji y Fubuki comienza llevando la ventaja logrando pasar a los defensas tsunami y Sakuma

-eh no lo permitiré! Cuál de ellos va a tirar? –piensa Endo preparándose

- hay va! – Goenji patea y resulta ser un paso para Fubuki

-aquí voy! – Fubuki hace su técnica al igual que Endo para detener su tiro, pero no lo logra

-así se hace Fubuki! – gritan las chicas en especial Haruna que se le notaba más alegre y entusiasta

-que les pasa Tsunami Sakuma! Son los defensa detengan ese balón! – los regaña Lika pero ellos no se lo toman muy enserio

El partido continúa y el equipo de Toko llevaba la delantera por dos goles

-Endo que te pasa! Toramaru donde están tus jugadas! – les regaña Lika incansable

-y Lika eres delantera porque no metes goles! – le grita Tsunami

-jum eso voy a hacer!- dice cruzando los brazos y preparándose para dar la patada de inicio después de que Goenji había hecho un gol

Nuevamente le roban el balón a Lika esta vez Kido

-vamos hermano! – aplaude Haruna

-valla Haruna hoy te veo más entusiasmada que otras veces –le dice Aki con una grata sonrisa

-eh bueno hoy desperté más alegre que nunca – responde

-jum me pregunto ¿por qué? – dice Natsumi con diversión

De vuelta al partido Fudo llevaba el balón dispuesto a anotar un gol, esta vez Endo lo atrapa y arroja el balón hacia Kazemaru.

Continúan jugando hasta el descanso

-bien chicos logramos el empate! – grita Lika muy feliz

-este partido no es tan importante Lika – dice sonriendo Aki

-lo sé pero para mí lo es muchísimo y Aki no te hagas la santica – se acerca tocando su hombro

-eh de de que hablas?

-siquiera finge que no estabas viendo a Endo

-eh no se qué estás diciendo yo no… - baja su mirada sonrojada

-como sea dime si Ichinose no se queda atrás es súper guay!

-eh si lo que digas – dice mirando a otro lado – Lika, crees que Haruna le guste Fubuki? – dice mientras dirigía su atención a ellos quienes charlaban

-déjamelo a mi lo descubriré! – Lika se coloca a mirar las caras disimuladamente

-Eh Lika? Porque me miras – dice Haruna al verla tan cerca

Aki resopla y murmura – podrías ser más discreta jeje

-eh sucede algo Lika? –pregunta Fubuki

-ah jaja nada solo creí ver algo en la cara de Haruna

-eh qué? – Haruna pasa sus manos preocupada

-eh nada olvídalo! – se va rápidamente

-Chicos segundo tiempo a jugar! – grita Toko

-haruna espera a ver anotaré un gol para ti – le dice Fubuki mientras se colocaba de pie para irse a jugar

Haruna asiente sonrojándose –"mi deseo es que seas más que un amigo" piensa radiante con una sonrisa y suspirando

-parece que alguien está flechada jaja – dice Aki acercándose a ella al igual que Natsumi y Fuyupe

-Haruna quien te gusta? – le pregunta Fuyupe ingenua

-es obvio que Fubuki – responde Natsumi

-ah y Natsumi quien te gusta! – pregunta Fuyupe provocando la curiosidad de Aki y que ella se avergüence

-eh a mi? N-no me gusta nadie – responde mirando hacia la cancha de juego –

-y a ti Aki?

-eh? No no nadie – responde de igual forma

-bueno si ustedes no dicen yo lo haré a mí me gusta Satoru – dice Fuyupe sonriendo

-aah! – ambas se giran a verla

-jaja ya disfrutemos del partido – dice Haruna dejando a las tres muy silenciosas

-"_en realidad ya no me gusta Satoru, me gusta alguien más"_ –piensa Fuyupe bajando su mirada

_-"la verdad quisiera que esa persona supiera que me gusta y saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos"_ –piensa Natsumi muy distante con su mirada

-_"Natsumi y Fuyupe podré decir mis sentimientos antes que ellas?" –_Piensa Aki viéndolos jugar pero en realidad al igual que las otras tres estaban pendientes solo de la persona que les interesaba.

…

Con tan solo pocos minutos para finalizar el partido y a punto de decidirse quién sería el ganador, los puntos estaban equilibrados y solo quedaba la oportunidad de desempatar

Fubuki como lo había prometido anotó un gol por Haruna quien se levanto aplaudiendo

Aki y las demás solo la veían celebrar dejándoles claro que la pequeña peli azul se traía algo oculto, pero no solo a ellas a la distancia un chico desde la arquería solo se distraía con aquella celebración sintiéndose cada vez más triste.

-"porque no se fija en mi?" –piensa Tachimukai tomándolo el balón desprevenido y golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza

-Tachimukai! – gritan sus compañeros todos acercándose ya que había caído inmediatamente.

El partido finaliza debido a eso llevándose el triunfo el grupo de Toko

Aki y Haruna se encargaron de ayudar a Tachimukai

-aun no despierta? –pregunta a gritos Endo

-no aun no! – responde Aki pasando una toalla por su frente, Tachimukai mueve un poco su cabeza y haciendo un quejido

-hay pobre Tachimukai me pregunto cuantos golpes puede soportar un arquero? –dice Haruna muy curiosa

-jeje no lo sé que rara tu pregunta

-jaja ya regreso – se coloca de pie pero antes de partir

-haruna… -murmura Tachimukai sin despertar aun

-acaso me llamo? – dice Haruna volviendo a sentarse y algo sorprendida

-si, oye parece que le gustas –dice Aki sonriendo

-calla – se sonroja viéndolo

-oigan ya despertooo! – vuelve a gritar Endo

-esta por despertar! – responde Aki y Endo se acerca corriendo

-hey Tachimukai! – se sienta al lado de Aki y ella lo observa sonriendo sonrojándose un poco

_-"siempre he estado cerca de Endo pero ahora siento algo diferente cuando lo está"_ – piensa Aki

-ah que paso? – despierta finalmente sentándose

-patearon el balón y te golpeó que desprevenido eres –dice Endo

-eh bueno es que… - se da cuenta que Haruna estaba hay viéndolo y se coloca nervioso – no se que pensaba y no me fije – responde bajando su mirada

-bueno ahora que estas bien es hora de irnos – dice Aki colocándose de pie –recogeré las cosas

-te acompaño Aki! Además regresaremos juntos! – dice Endo provocando el sonrojo de Aki – juntos con Kazemaru, Natsumi, Goenji y su hermana recuerdas?

-eh claro – responde Aki con media sonrisa un poco desilusionada –"solo soy su amiga recuerda" piensa

-en que pensabas Tachimukai para que te descuidaras así – pregunta riendo Haruna

-eh… en

-Haruna ya nos vamos! – le grita su hermano

-si hay voy!, adiós Tachimukai! – se va corriendo

Tachimukai suspira nuevamente bajando su mirada –_"que pensaba? En ti…"_

-hey Tachimukai ya parate de allí! Es hora de irnos! – le dice Tsunami sacudiendo su cabello

-claro –

Cada uno se va a su propio hogar, en cuanto a los visitantes Toko les ofrece quedarse en su casa, donde tenia varias habitaciones disponibles.

Continuaraaa...

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por pasar a leer este fic y por sus review<strong>

**aun no tengo parejas decididas pero solo por curiosidad cuales les gustaria? **

**no les quito tiempo **

**hasta prontooo!**


	3. Paseo!

**El deseo de vosotros**

**Cap 3 **

*** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes para esta historia propia de mi imaginacion**

…

Esa Tarde a Toko y a Lika se les ocurrió una gran idea y no era un partido de futbol a menos que Endo hubiera tenido la idea.

Pero gracias a los cielos fueron Lika y Toko las que ya tenían planeado algo para divertirse en la tarde

Reunieron a los visitantes, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Fubuki, Ichinose y Kogure y les cuentan su idea, ellos sin ningún problema aceptan aunque no entendieron lo que las chicas querían decir.

-bueno ahora llamaré a Aki para que riegue la información!- dice Lika tomando el telefono

-eh Toko no entiendo lo que nos dijeron hace rato- pregunta Tsunami

-eh? Pero si estuvieron de acuerdo

-en realidad no estábamos escuchando – dice Ichinose

-solo escuchamos "Chicos vamos a divertidos al estilo BALLENA"! – dice Kogure imitando a Lika

-nosotras jamás dijimos ballenas – dice Toko levantando una ceja

-ah después de eso solo escuchamos blah blah blah y mas blah – dice Tsunami moviendo su mano

-Hombres! Cuando aprenderán a escuchar! – dice Toko

-que dijiste? –pregunta Tsunami comenzando a fastidiarla

-nada!...

-hay más bajito soy sensible de oídos – vuelve a molestar colmando la paciencia de la pelirosa

-hum te tengo a la vista Tsunami – le dice con mirada perversa

-que acosadora si me pasas mirando! – grita Tsunami con cara de asustado pero a la vez bromeando, mientras los demás reian a pasito

-TSUNAMII! – Grita en berrinche y con una venita en su frente

-hay se sabe que se gustan pero no lo demuestren tanto –dice Lika con esa mirada de picarona

Los dos se sonrojan inmediatamente y quedándose en silencio

-ya llamaste Lika? –pregunta Ichinose

-eh si – sonríe colocando una carita feliz porque le había hablado

-bueno ahora esperemos a que lleguen – dice Toko

-quienes vienen? –pregunta Fubuki

-hum pues Aki, de seguro Endo, creo que Kido, Fuyupe, Natsumi, Fudo hum…

-si viene Kido seguro Haruna tambien – dice Fubuki feliz

-duh lógico – dice Tachimukai realmente lo pensó pero se le escapó, Fubuki gira a verlo y el se da cuenta –lo siento pero es lógico – dice forzando una sonrisa

-a Fubuki le gusta Haruna – dice Kogure riendo

-eh… claro que no… - dice el peliplata ruborizado tenuemente

-bueno ya chicos que molestos son- dice Toko y lika yéndose

-y estas tipas que? – dice Tsunami más confuso que los otros

…

Aki salía de su casa con un bolso y llevaba una lista en su mano

-bueno ya les avisé a todos, ahora debo pasar por Endo – dice en voz alta

-pasar por quien? –pregunta Fuyupe acercándose a ella

-eh hola Fuyupe tu…

-yo quiero ir con ustedes – dice sonriendo

-eh bueno – Aki sonríe y la mira un poco para luego dirigir su mirada al frente muy pensativa _–"se suponía que iría sola con Endo… espera que estas pensando Aki! Él es mi amigo…. Si ni yo misma me lo creo…"_ suspira pesadamente

-te ocurre algo Aki? –pregunta curiosa Fuyupe

-no nada

-hum – Fuyupe sonríe y centra su vista al frente

..

Mientras tanto Kido salía de su casa y llega su hermana corriendo

-hermano ya sabes que Toko nos invitó a un lugar no sé donde

-si justo iba para alla

-pero vamos hermano no quiero llegar tarde! –le jala de su brazo insistente

-porque tanta prisa, tomaremos un taxi

-eh si –sonrie torpemente

-quien sabe que loca idea tuvo Lika

-si pero sus ideas son geniales!

-una amiga así no te conviene – dice Kido en forma de hermano protector

-si papa lo que digas

-eh mejor dime solo hermano

-jeje

…

Fudo iba caminando y se detiene en el puesto de fidios

-oye Tobitaka no vienes a la casa de Toko!

-estoy ocupado que necesitas que te acompañe?

-claro que no! – sigue su camino topándose con Toramaru

-Fudo podrías decirle a todos que no puedo ir porque estoy muy ocupado

-eh y que recibo a cambio

-hum una comida gratis en el restaurante Tora!

-y otra extra?

-esta bien – resopla y se va

-bien hacer negocios es fácil –piensa cerrando sus ojos y afirmando

-Endo! –grita Aki a lo lejos

Endo iba corriendo y se tropieza con Fudo golpeándose sus cabezas

-oye! –grita Fudo cayendo al suelo

-Endo que te dije! – le regaña Aki ayudándole a levantar

-lo siento Fudo estaba bromeando con Aki y lo siento Aki

-hum

-oye Fudo estas bien? –pregunta Fuyupe con esa sonrisa de siempre

-eh si –responde viéndola de reojo y levantándose –_"que estupidez" –_piensa

-Fudo vas a casa de Toko también

-eh si además no hay nada que hacer

-andando! –grita Endo -Araña! –señala el pie de Aki

-araña? – grita Aki colocando cara de terror

-jaja – rie Endo quitándole su bolso y corriendo

-otra vez caí – dice Aki bajando su mirada y también corriendo tras él.

…

Y como era de esperarse cuando todos habían llegado a casa de Toko, a Lika se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle al invitarlos

-A piscina! – gritan todos

-ni siquiera tenemos trajes de baño! – exclama Endo

-Lika… porque no les dijiste ¬.¬

-porque después no vendrían – dice Lika simplemente y todos la miran –ya pues lo siento

-bueno al menos podremos ir y allá compraran sus trajes – dice Toko

-ah si? No tengo dinero para eso! – se queja Fudo

-ni yo! Que desperdicio – dice de seguido Endo

-hay pues la paga va por mi cuenta! – dice Toko yéndose molesta

-Gracias Toko! – exclaman todos sonriendo y esperan por la Van en donde irían

…

-Piscinaa! Yujuu! – exclama Endo tirándose

-ya sabia que haría eso – dice Kido

-porque tardan tanto las chicas? –pregunta Fudo

-pues obvio así son! – responde Tsunami tirándose de la misma forma que Endo

-al agua! – grita Kogure empujando a Tachimukai y al rato todos se tiran

…

-no saldré! – grita Toko avergonzada

-no seas niña! – grita Lika

-soy niña!

-bueno no seas bebe!

-ya no discutan, saldremos al tiempo –dice Aki

-eso es para niñas! – grita Lika

-jaja chicas basta no es para tanto – dice Haruna

-si claro…

-ok les diré que les pasa como experta que soy, les da vergüenza salir en trajes de baño porque les gusta algún chico de los que está allá y se sienten raras que las miren justamente ellos

-eso.. – todas se ven entre si sonrojadas

-salgan yaa! – grita Lika asustándolas y salen

…

-al fin se salen de ese vestidor! – exclama Endo saliendo de la piscina y acercándose a ellas

Mientras los otros solo que quedaron con caras de OMG! Más bien idiotizados por cómo se veían las chicas en trajes de baño.

-Aki! – le llama Endo y esta se sonroja – anda vamos! – le toma de la mano y corre hasta la piscina lanzándose

Aki apenas y pudo reaccionar, cuando se da cuenta de que ya estaba dentro y aun estaba sostenida de la mano de Endo

-eh..e-endo – le dice sonrojada

-ah… - la mira y sonríe, haciendo que Aki se coloca mas roja que un tomate

-eh.. mi mi mano – dice bajando su mirada para evitar verlo

-ah si claro lo siento por tirarme así de repente jaja – le dice soltándola y se fija en que ella estaba apenada – oye porque estas tan roja?

-ah.. ah.. no por na… - levanta la vista y ve la cara de Endo muy cerca de la de ella

-si estas enferma? –coloca la mano sobre su frente

-"vamos Aki no seas tonta! Es solo mi amigo! mi amigo!" –piensa y termina por desmayarse después de tanta emoción momentánea que le fue difícil digerir.

-ah! Aki! Hey chicos! Aki se ha desmayado! – grita Endo

-cielos Endo después de haberse tirado así – dice Kido

-aah no crei – baja su mirada y sostiene a Aki para salir mientras Tsunami le ayudaba

-jajajajaja esa Aki jajajaja que risa! – exclama Lika

-creo que fue demasiado para ella – dice Toko riendo

…

Antes de meterse todos en la piscina esperaban por que Aki despertarse, aunque todos estaban esparcidos por hay

Fudo estaba sentado fingiendo que leía una revista pero realmente estaba distraído con otra cosa que no le dejaba concentrarse en la supuesta lectura que realizaba.

Mientras Tsunami, Kogure y Tachimukai se fueron a una barra para comprar unos refrescos

-Hey Tachimukai te noto raro – le dice Tsunami acercándose a este, quien lucía algo cabizbajo y con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro

-tsunami lo que pasa es que Tachimukai está celoso de Fubuki – dice Kogure riendo y luego se va rápidamente

-eh ko… -cuando Tachimukai iba a gritarle por su comentario se da cuenta de que ya iba muy lejos

-es cierto Tachimukai? –le pregunta Tsunami

-eh… no como puedo estarlo, porque lo estaría? – dice cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otro lado para evitar más preguntas pero fue mala idea porque al girar miró a Fubuki que estaba abrazando a Haruna, no era un abrazo de saludo, o de simple amigos más parecía que compartían un sentimiento en común.

-tachimukai! – exclama Tsunami moviendo su mano frente a él y este desvía su mirada rápido frunciendo en ceño

-si lo estoy… - dice secamente

-enserio? Y porque? Ah… picaron! Te gusta haruna verdad?

-eh… - se sonroja un poco – como di-dices eso! – exclama

-digo a Haruna le gusta Fubuki y creo que a él le gusta ella y…

-como estas seguro de que tal vez solo son amigos

-lo dudo de verdad

-no me dejas esperanzas… - dice con tono triste

-oye no te pongas así Tachimukai!, si quieres algo debes luchar por obtenerlo no importa que

-y si no es correspondido

-vamos tienes que ganarte un lugar! Te ayudaré!

-eh? –levanta una ceja – y tú que sabes de esto?

-créeme puedo ser un experto! – exclama muy orgulloso y Tachimukai sonríe dudando mucho de su experiencia pues a pesar de que le gustaba una chica peli rosa, parecía que su estrategia no funcionaba.

…

-Fubuki! No hagas eso – le dice Haruna sonrojada girando su cabeza para verlo

-hacer qué? –dice sonriendo apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro y abrazándola

-etto… porque me abrazas? – pregunta tímidamente

-porque me caes bien – responde

-pero… es… es…

-me gustas Haruna – le dice

Haruna se sonroja mas y se sorprende un poco por la forma en que lo dijo, tan simple y dudando de su sinceridad

-eso… es verdad? No me lo dices de broma?

-claro que no – deja de abrazarla para colocarse frente a ella y sonreír – eres linda, divertida y me gustas mucho

-ah fu…buki yo… - se coloca roja y trata de decir alguna frase –yo… tu también me gustas! – exclama cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos poco a poco

-que divertida Haruna –sonríe y le toma de la mano para salir corriendo arrojándose a la piscina

…

-ese Fubuki que cree que está haciendo? – dice molesto Kido

-conquistando a tu hermanita – dice simplemente Lika pasando por su lado

-eh! No sabe lo que hace! – murmura mirándolos seriamente

…

-Aki! Aki! Ya despierta! – le dice Endo mirándola mientras abría lentamente sus ojos

-eh… Endo?... ah! Lo siento! – baja su mirada nuevamente sonrojándose

-yo lo siento creo que me pasé jajaja – dice torpemente con su típica sonrisa

-"hay Endo… si supieras y dejaras de ser tan distraído pero… así me gustas y creo que en cualquier momento podré decírtelo aunque lo entiendas o no, aunque sea o no sea correspondido" –piensa sonriendo y colocándose de pie

-ya estas bien? –le pregunta Toko acercándose

-si, vamos entremos a la piscina! - Exclama y se van

…

En algún lugar de la ciudad, más bien en el restaurante Tora

Goenji llegó solo para preguntarle donde se habían metido los demás

-fueron a casa de Toko

-si, pero ya llamé y me dijeron que no Toko no estaba

-hum entonces seguro salieron para algún lado

-jum y no se dignan a invitarme – dice disgustado

-hola – entra Natsumi –al fin encuentro a alguien oigan saben donde están los demás? Ni Aki, ni Haruna, ni Endo, ni Toko no los encuentro

-creo que salieron todos y no nos invitaron – responde Goenji

-hum que malos – Natsumi se acerca a los dos – comeré algo

-lo que quieras ordena – dice Toramaru sonriendo

-jeje bueno… -toma el menú comenzando a leer

-trae dos órdenes de Ramen – dice Goenji mientras toma el menú que sostenía Natsumi y lo baja

-eh… - Natsumi lo mira algo extraño –"porque hizo eso, oh cálmate solo está siendo un buen amigo, espera amigo? somos amigos? Eh… que me pasa? Hum no imagines mas de la cuenta Natsumi solo está siendo amable no creo que le guste, no… ya deja de pensar!" – se sonroja bajando su mirada

-oye Natsumi podemos hablar un momento – le dice Goenji serio

-eh… si claro sobre que

-es algo personal esperamos la orden?

-si – sonríe y mira hacia otro lado como si no le importase en absoluto.

…

-juguemos el futbol que se juega en el agua! – exclama Endo algunos viéndolo con gotitas en su frente

-es softball Satoru – le corrige Fuyupe sonriéndole

-como sea, jugamos?

-chicos contra chicas! – exclama Toko

-eso se oye injusto – dice Tsunami

-eh? ¿A que te refieres? – pregunta Toko viéndole desafiante

-pues ya sabes… - dice simplemente

- Crees que las chicas no podemos vencerlos? – exclama algo molesta

-está comprobado que – comienza a hablar enojando casi intencionalmente a Toko

_-"en serio se cree un experto? Lo dudo"_ – piensa Tachimukai con una gotita en su frente, viendo como discutían por algo insignificante.

Los demás comienzan a colocarse en sus posiciones restándole importancia a los dos que seguían discutiendo

-Toko! – le llama Lika del otro lado de la piscina – acaso te vas a unir al equipo masculino? – dice con algo de gracia haciendo que Toko se avergüence y al mismo tiempo enseñando una mirada muy fría

Endo se había encargado de traer un balón inflable para jugar, del lado derecho estaban las chicas y del otro los chicos con equipos iguales de 5, los que no jugarían es decir, Tachimukai, Kido y Kogure estaban sentados en la orilla para estar pendiente de los puntos pero Kogure fue a comprar dulces pero en realidad estaba planeando una de sus bromas, dejando solo a los dos como árbitros.

Ya organizados Endo comienza a "nadar" con el balón y en su camino se cruza con Lika quien se lo arrebata rápidamente y esta se lo pasa a Toko

-bien! Ya verás Tsunami que podemos ganar! – le grita la peli rosa intentando llegar al otro extremo de la piscina

-no si yo lo impido! – Tsunami se coloca frente a ella extendiendo sus brazos para evitar que pasara

-aah! Aki! – lo arroja rápido hacia la peli verde que pasaba a unos pocos metros de su lado

-hey! – exclama Tsunami

-naa – Toko le mofa y le empuja

_-"pensándolo bien no creo que Tsunami me sirva de buen consejero"_ – piensa Tachimukai deteniéndose a ver a dos personas que no parecían jugar en lo mas mínimo.

Aki logra el primer punto para las chicas

-aaah! Vamos!

-Endo es que es muy difícil jugar en el agua – dice Ichinose

-ok tengo una estrategia – dice Fudo por lo bajo y se acercan a escucharlo

- que estarán tramando? – murmura Lika

-una estrategia, nosotras tambien deberíamos – dice Haruna

- sigamoos! – exclama Endo nuevamente tomando el balón, Lika vuelve aparecer pero esta vez Endo arroja el balón hacia Fubuki y luego Fubuki lo arroja a Fudo al verse detenido por Aki

-jajaja el siguiente punto será nuestro! – exclama Fudo corriendo o más bien tratando de moverse rápido en el agua

-claro que no! – de repente Fuyupe le jala de su brazo haciendo que este se vaya hacia atrás y suelte el balón

-es mio! – exclama Haruna comenzando a caminar más bien intentaba moverse pero no era muy experta en eso

-jajaja que graciosa Haruna – se ríe Tsunami

-no te burles! – le dice Toko

-oow! – Haruna ríe y arroja el balón hacia Lika

-uuh! Poder de las chicaas! – exclama Lika nadando muy rápido pero de pronto es interrumpida cuando tropieza con Ichinose quien le quita el balón

-jeje hay voy! – exclama Ichinose

-aaah! – grita Lika y se tira sobre Ichinose antes de que este pudiese avanzar mas y deja libre el balón

-aah lika! Me quieres ahogar!

-eh… - Se sonroja y ríe nerviosa – lo siento Ichi-kun!

-ichi-kun? – se pregunta levantando la ceja

Fubuki lo recupera y va hacia el otro extremo logrando un punto

-biiieen!

Siguen jugando un rato mas logrando una puntuación muy baja de 3 a 2 ya que ambos eran muy buenos en el juego, pero ganaron las chicas como debía ser. (xD… ok jaja no siempre vas a ganar Endo ¬.¬)

Todos fueron al pequeño restaurante para comer algo antes de marcharse, solo Haruna se había quedado en la piscina pero no era porque quería sino que había algo más que le molestaba.

…

-oye Tachimukai – le llama por lo bajo Tsunami sin que los otros se dieran cuenta

-hum si?

-quieres mis consejos?

-eh no, ya lo pensé no creo que funcionen – dice en tono nervioso y con una sonrisa para que este no se molestara

- ¬.¬… - le mira y luego estira sus brazos relajándose – bueno te iba a decir que fueras a ver porque rayos Haruna no sale de la piscina pero bien no quieres…

-eh! Es.. eh bueno y si es que – empieza a tartamudear sin saber que decir

-oye calmate me asustas – dice Tsunami

-eh… – suspira y baja su mirada – bueno creo que se darían cuenta – murmura

-oye Fubuki la abrazo en frente de su hermano deberías ser más arriesgado! Si en verdad te gusta

-eh… si

-ok te ayudare – Tsunami distrae a los chicos con una anécdota muy divertida, y Tachimukai se aleja de ellos hacia la piscina

-oye haruna porque aun no sales? – pregunta Tachimukai inclinándose un poco

-eh etto – se sonroja y lo mira algo apenada

-que sucede?

-bueno es que… no puedo decirte! – responde rápido pegándose al muro de la piscina

- hum dime puedes confiar en mí – le dice sonriendo, aunque parecía relajado no lo estaba

-eh… - se sonroja mas y baja su mirada, hablando muy despacito – es…mi... traje no ..es..

-eh no te escucho – se sienta en la orilla

-eh confio en ti – le dice

-bien

Haruna se acerca despacio a él, con una mano detrás de su espalda y le habla al odio

-eh… - Tachimukai escucha también apenándose

Haruna ríe nerviosa – me ayudas?

-eh… creo – responde

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Bienvenidos a otro loco sin sentido…**

**ChibiAlien! ****33****^ c ^33**

**Y en este capitulo!...**

**…Suzuno en el país de las maravillas**

Esta es la historia de una tierna joven llamada Alicia pero como nos cobran derechos de autor bien caros! esta es la verdadera historia de un joven tierno llamado Suzuno.

A Suzuno le encantaba comer helados dia y noche, hasta que su medico se lo prohibió pero él no podía dejar su adicción.

Un día escapó de su casa y se fue a una pradera, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y comenzó a comer sus deliciosas paletas

-que fue eso? – dice el joven quien vestía unos shorts blancos con una camisa estilo marinero y un sombrerito azul

-hay alguien hay? –pregunta nuevamente al escuchar un ruido detrás de unos arbustos, Suzuno se acerca viendo un conejo, un lindo, blanco, tierno, sexy, rubio disfrazado de conejo

-sigueme –dice el conejo

-ni creas que te seguiré con esa ropa quien sabe donde acabaré –responde cruzando sus brazos

-no seas niña y vamos! –le jala del brazo

-ah? Niña tu que tienes cabello largo! –el conejo le ignora y se lanzan a un hueco

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –grita Suzuno

-ya llegamos no es para tanto – dice el conejo

-eh? Jemm eh… donde estamos?

-que no leiste el libreto estamos en el país de las maravillas

-aww por fin podré conocer a la mujer maravilla

-eh… -.-' bien

Los dos tomaron un camino empedrado hasta llegar a la primera puerta

-que ahora que? –el conejo cuyo nombre no ha sido nombrado y es Teru toca el timbre y de inmediato salta detrás de un arbusto

-eh? –Suzuno levanta una ceja sin entender su acción

La puerta se abre y sale

-aauuh!quien toca la puerta! –grita un sujeto raro molesto

-aaah! Me da su autógrafo señor Michael Jackson

-…-,- que te hace pensar que lo SOY! -pregunta cuyo nombre es Osamu ben Lader, basta de bromas solo Osamu

-soy como lo oiste del narrador Osamu no Michael!

-eh yo nunca le pregunte su nombre – dice sereno Suzuno

-y yo nunca perdono a los que tocan el timbre por diversión! –le arroja un balón al pobre que lo lanza a 20 metros

Teru sale sonriente saludando

-que quieres tu? –pregunta Osamu

-has golpeado al elegido

-oh! Yo soy muy bad! Bad!

Después de esa extraña presetacion Suzuno y Terumi son dejados pasar por osama, es decir Osamu y continúan su camino esta vez por uno adoquinado

-oh! Mi corazón encantado brilla por el polvo de esperanzaaa! –canta Suzuno desafinadamente mientras Teru lo soportaba con un tic en su ceja

-como estuvo Teru? Crees que tengo el don!

-tienes el son pero no el don –dice para no ponerlo triste

-hum Suzuno es mal cantante

De pronto por su camino aparece una jovencita apuntándoles con una varita

-aah! Estudias en hadwar? Conoces a Harry siempre he querido conocerlo

-no se de que hablas yo soy (nombre) y soy tu madrina!

-hay madrina como te va! Espera no tengo madrina – dice Suzuno torpemente

-esto es el elegido? –dice la chica y teru asiente –ok he venido para darte un regalo antes de que llegues a la ultima puerta

-si que?

-este exclusivo chaleco color negro marca Channel con bolsillos falsos y una rosa

-wo! Que lindo gracias!

-si ahora pueden seguir su camino

-adios madrinaa! No olvides mi regalo de navidad

-eh… claro

Los dos viajeros siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la segunda puerta, Teru toca el timbre y hace lo mismo que la otra vez

-naa! Porque me despiertas! –grita un peli verde que arroja a Suzuno lejos

-has lanzado al elegido –dice Teru saludando

-ah? Ya elegido? – levanta la ceja el peli verde y para andar sin rodeos, sí Midorikawa

Suena música de suspenso mientras Suzuno miraba a todos lados

-en donde mie#$! Me he metido? Es mas! Que rayos me fume? – piensa el peli blanco

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>lo vuelvo a repetir aqui ;)<strong>

**tarde para actualizar y desde aquí será así porque no tengo mucho tiempo, he regresado a la universidad y pues será un semestre muy agotador**

**Espero y sean pacientes con los capítulos…**

**Arigatou! sean felices y hasta prontoo! eso creo n.n**


End file.
